


Sweet memories

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sometimes you have to be lost in order to find...





	Sweet memories

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-03-30

Sleepy eyes looked at the blue sky. He had dreamed about that day again.  
Jirou slowly sat up. The blond remembered that day well.  
He had been to a zoo for the first time. While he was still watching the whale, his family had already moved on to another animal. When Jirou had noticed that he was alone, he hadn't known what to do. The blond had been crying when a girl around his age had approached him.  
"Are you alright?" She had asked him in a soft voice. "No, I'm lost. My parents are gone." "I'll help you to find them." The brown-haired girl had offered.  
In the end Jirou had found his family with her help. Ever since then he had been looking for that girl.  
No, Jirou was not in love with her, he just wanted to be friends with her. If she would have been a boy, things would be different now but she was a girl. And so it was out of question to fall for someone you could never think of more than a friend.

But it was not the time to think about that. Right now he had training.  
Hyotei would play against Seigaku in the Kanto Regionals and he would be up as singles two.   
The day of the regionals came and Jirou had to play against Fuji Syusuke. Through the whole match Jirou couldn't help but think of the girl he had met. And when Fuji spoke to him afterwards, Jirou finally recognized the voice and looked at the tensai in disbelief. All Fuji did was to smile at Jirou and ask, "Are you alright?", before he went back to his team. 

A few days later Jirou still didn't know how to approach the tensai. The blond was sitting in an ice cream shop and chewing on the straw of his milkshake. Jirou had not noticed that the object of his thoughts was just a few tables away from him. Fuji in return was very much aware of Jirou He watched the blond boy. "Nee, Fujiko. Is that- What was his name? The boy you told me about?" Eiji, who had brought Fuji to the shop, asked curiously. "Yes, Jirou is the boy I told you about. Why do you ask?" "You like him, don't you? You should talk to him, maybe he doesn't remember." Fuji didn't answer Eiji. He was sure that Jirou had not forgotten but what if the blond was disappointed that he wasn't a girl?  
"Fuji?" Jirou asked. The blond finally noticed the other boy was now standing next to him. "J-Jirou." "Oh, sorry Fujiko. I forgot that Oishi asked me to come over. I have to go now!" And with those words Eiji got up and left. An awkward silence fell over the two boys.  
When Fuji was about to leave as well, Jirou asked, "Do you want to talk? I think it has been a while since we saw each other." For the first time the tensai felt terribly insecure. He did not know how to react. Jirou noticed Fuji's problem and went on talking, in the hope to make that awkward feeling go away. "You know, I never really thanked you for your help that day. I always wanted to meet you again and be your friend." Fuji smiled a bit at the words but he was still worried. "You don't mind that I am not a girl?" "No, I don't. I have been surprised but you are still the same person. I wanted to be friends with the person, so the gender doesn't matter." "A-Are you sure?" Fuji asked, slightly blushing. "Yes, I am. Are you alright, Fuji?" The tensai just nodded, not looking into Jirou's eyes. "Fuji?" The blond looked worriedly at Fuji and noticed how good looking the boy really was.  
Blue eyes met brown ones, Fuji blushed heavily and looked down. "I…Jirou…" "Why did you help me that day?" "You were lost and looked nice, so I just wanted to talk to you." The tensai explained. Jirou smiled at him and hugged Fuji. "J-Jirou!" "It's alright, Fuji. I-I never thought about more than being friends because I'm not interested in girls. But I, well, I think I loved you already back then. I could never stop thinking about you and hoped to find you again." The blond admitted shyly and kissed Fuji softly on the forehead. The tensai just cuddled up to his now boyfriend and whispered, "Love you, too."

Outside Eiji was grinning like a Cheshire cat, he would have to tell Oishi about this. His boyfriend in mind, the redhead started to walk away.


End file.
